More Than Just a One Night Stand
by ConverseAthena
Summary: AU - When Annabeth wakes up in a strangers bed, she had no idea that her life had would have been completly changed from the drunken night before, what little present is Annabeth left with? -Rated M for suggestive scenes - Percabeth and mentions of Thaluke
1. Waking Up

**A.N: New Story Time! Tell me what you think of it in a review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, all rights belong to Uncle Rick**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV:**

When I woke, it was with a massive migraine.

It took effort just opening my eyes, but when I did, I didn't recognise any of my surroundings. Then it came all flooding back to me.

The bar, getting super wasted, and somehow landing here, at a strangers house.

Now here I am, lying naked in some stranger's bed.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' Was all I could think at that moment.

I sat straight up and looked around for a moment and saw the face of the stranger I had slept with last night, he somehow looked familiar, and I mean I had seen him before last night. I couldn't deny that he wasn't handsome, he had jet black hair, and was messy, but then again he is asleep. He also had a square jaw line, which I found incredibly handsome on guys. I probably sat there admiring his features for 5 minutes before I realised I should leave.

So I quickly got dressed into my clothes from the previous night, and I was hoping that Mr. Mysterious didn't have any roommates, which probably was false hope, and as I was leaving I thought I heard a noise, but I had been mistaken, as I looked back and saw that nothing was there, so I didn't let it bother me.

And when I got out of the apartment building, I tried to remember whether or not I brought my car to the bar or if it was Thalia, my roommate, but it was hard to remember, I definitely had too much to drink last night, and my migraine was proving it. I stood there for 5 minutes trying to remember who drove to the bar last night. But after those 5 minutes I decided that it must have been Thalia.

But then it hit me.

How the fuck was I supposed to get home.

Then I quickly searched my purse, and thanked all the Gods there were that I still had change leftover from last night, there wasn't much, but it was enough to hail a taxi, and get home.

XXXX

When I entered I hoped to sneak into the apartment and hope nobody was awake yet, but apparently that wasn't the plan.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, to me it looks as though young Annabeth here is doing the walk of shame, who knew perfect little Annabeth would do such a thing?" I turned and faced Thalia who was currently sitting on the couch smirking at me knowingly. "Oh shut up Thals" was the only thing I could think of to say at that moment, usually I have witty comebacks, but my migraine has stopped most of my thinking today.

She smirked in response.

Thalia sat up and motioned for me to sit next to her, God knows what she wanted to talk to me about. But not really caring today, I sat next to her.

"So was he any good, or were you so damn drunk that you can't remember a single fucking thing?" She asked me, of course leave it to Thalia with her sick mind to ask you that when you get home doing the walk of shame, which I might say is really embarrassing.

"Well I remember bits and pieces" I told her, but she gave me a look telling me to get to the point, "And yes he was good, but it's funny he looks familiar, like I had seen him before last night" I told her, she nodded. "So how good was he, on a scale from 1-10, I myself have experienced around a 7-8, but let's see if this mystery guy can do better" She told me, I rolled my eyes in response. "Well come on tell me how much you rate him, not roll your eyes!" She exclaimed to me. I honestly sometimes wonder why she always wants to know about people's sex life.

"I would have to rate him a 9-10 on the scale okay! There you happy, I gave him a rating on your stupid scale on how good he is" I told her, she smirked once again, "Woah he was that good!" She asked, nobody ever really made it past 8 when she asked people, but then again, not many people actually answer her question.

"Yes he was that good, now I am going to go sleep before the vomiting of this hangover starts" I told her, because this migraine was seriously getting to me, and I wanted my sleep, no matter who got in my way in me getting it.

"Well my dear Annabeth, maybe you shouldn't have had so much to drink last night, and you wouldn't of had to do the poor walk of shame, and you wouldn't have a migraine which I assume you have because you are constantly rubbing your temples, and what is due to happen later today wouldn't happen" She told me while smiling, as usually the situation was reverse, so she was going to take advantage of me completing the walk of shame.

"Well whatever, it was your idea to go to the bar in the first place" I told her but she only responded in '_tssk' 'tssk' 'tssk'_

"You know you're not making this any easier on me, and right at this current moment I really do hate you" I told her, she held a hand to her right side and faked being hurt, "You're heart is on your left side genius" I told her, she glared at me, she hated it that I was extremely smart and I was always correcting her.

"Anyway Annabeth, my two dearest and most idiotic cousins of mine and Luke are coming over for dinner tonight, so let's hope for your sake that your hangover is over, because they like to make fun of people with hangovers" She announced to me, this is just great, and with this migraine I wouldn't be surprised if this hangover wasn't over in a week.

Then I suddenly had a feeling in my throat that I particularly didn't like, I covered my mouth and went straight to the toilet, and I had just made it in time before I started puking. I guessed Thalia heard what was happening and came straight in and held my hair back while I puked, we had stayed in that position for about half an hour before it stopped.

"Okay, you seriously have a bad case of hangover, so while I text my cousins and make sure they're coming, you go and have a shower" Thalia said.

XXXX

After the shower I walked into the living room to find Thalia sitting on the couch and lazily flicking through the channels. She must have heard me come in because turned around to face me.

"Oh good you're out, also don't worry about the hangover thing, because my kelp head of a cousin also has a massive migraine from a hangover, and also had a one night stand, which he says and I quote, 'Is probably the best chick I have ever been laid by'" I laughed in response, "Which means I now have two people to make fun of for having a one night stand, but he said he didn't do the walk of shame..." I groaned, this was going to be a very long night.


	2. Blonde Beauty

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV:**

I seriously didn't get why we had to go to this stupid dinner at Thalia's house, I mean I know we made a deal a few months back to have at least one dinner together at someone's house and along with a few friends of the host, but I just wasn't in the mood.

When I mentioned this Nico his response was "You need to stop drinking", and I admit I do need to stop drinking, but I have never really had a one night stand.

Ugh!

I couldn't get that blonde beauty out of my brain, yeah sure I didn't know her name, but I remember she was totally make-up free; she had a natural tan, one which you only get from spending a lot of time outside.

The worst parts was probably when Mum got up this morning and saw her walking out, just imagine the conversation I had with her when I woke up.

But the one thing I couldn't get out my mind was her intense eyes. When you look straight at her in the eyes it looked like this mysterious beauty was calculating your every move.

"Hey guys, so you must be Thalia's cousins" A guy said, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, "uh yeah, we umm are, umm who are you?" Nico said to the guy, "Oh I'm Luke, Thalia's boyfriend" the guy, supposedly named Luke told us. I just nodded in response.

An awkward silence passed over all of us.

"Well I'm going to knock on the door now..." Nico said, and he did as he said he would.

I heard an "I'm coming" from inside and shuffling of someone's feet coming to the door, and it was answered by Thalia.

"Oh good, you guys are all here, just come in and go to the dining table, and half the dinner is burnt, normally Annabeth cooks, but she has a really bad case of Hangover" She told us. She stepped to the side so that way we could all come in. I took in my surroundings, as I haven't been to this house before, even though she has lived here for a good 10 months. I'm not all that into Interior design and stuff, but this place was amazingly decorated.

Nico whistled out at our surroundings.

All I could think was how they managed to afford someone as good as this; I just couldn't think it was possible for a house this small to look so good. When I mentioned this to Thalia she responded with "Oh you have to thank my roommate for that, she is Architect and sometimes when she has run out of ideas on buildings she designs where furniture should go and all that shit."

"Well when I move out, I am definitely going to hire her to design my house, and place all the furniture and stuff, because she really is good at this stuff" I said, "By the way where is your roommate you always talk about her, because she is your best friend and all" Nico asked, and his question was answered by the sound of vomiting coming from one of the bathrooms.

"Yeah this morning I caught her doing the walk of shame, and she told me she rated him 9-10 on the scale!" She told us excitedly, not many people answer her question on the sex scale, "Wait our little Annie, the one that her only focus is school, the one that will only drink one beer, if we can even drag her out to a bar, the one that was a virgin, the one that was boring as hell to party with?" Luke asked, from the bathroom you could hear someone yell "Shut up Luke!" "And to think we thought you were innocent!" Luke yelled to Thalia's roommate.

"Okay guys, lets go eat dinner, and yes I will save some for you Annie!" Thalia told us, "Don't call me Annie!" came from the bathroom.

As we sat down and started to eat dinner, Luke was eyeing me.

"Excuse me Percy, but where have I seen you before?" He asked me, "Oh well I'm an Olympic swimmer, so you've probably seen me on TV competing in Last year's Olympics." I told him, "Oh yeah, now I remember you made that record time and got first place, congratulations, I mean not many people get to go to the Olympics and break world records like that" I just nodded, I was used to this by now, people congratulating me for being in the Olympics twice, when I was 16 and 20, both times I had made a new record, I made the record of 100m backstroke when I was 16, and the 400m breaststroke last year.

When I tasted the food I tried my hardest not to spit it out, because it was really burnt and disgusting, but Thalia spat it out herself. "Oh yuck this is disgusting, I am really sorry guys, I am a terrible cook, but I believe young Annabeth has to eat sometime today, even if it's terribly cooked food, so I am going to go get her, while you guys try to digest some of this food" And off Thalia went to go fetch her roommate.

"Well if Thalia and I ever move in together, I am making sure she is to never cook us a meal, even if I have to do it myself, this tastes absolutely disgusting, and poor Annabeth is going to have to eat this with a hangover..." Luke trailed off, "hey I'm eating this with a hangover, this morning I couldn't even leave the bathroom I was that bad" I told him, but hey it was true, I was at the toilet bowl for about 2-3 hours spewing up everything that entered my body last night, which believe me was alot.

After hearing some arguments from the bathroom, I couldn't make out what they were saying, Thalia emerged out of the bathroom, with a girl with very messy blonde hair covering her face, I could tell, even in this weak structure of her body, that she was really fit.

"Well Kelp head, death breath, this is Annabeth, now Annabeth doesn't want to talk, because as I said before, she has a really really bad case of hangover, and this is her first time experiencing a hangover, so this is only making it worse" Thalia announced.

So Thalia's roommate Annabeth sat down at the table still having her hair covering her face, and started picking at her food.

"Now Annabeth, my cousins probably want to see your beautiful hangover face, so your hair is going to be tied up. Thalia did what she said she would and tied her hair up, and she looked up and I saw who it was, it was the mysterious blonde beauty from last night, her eyes widened when she saw me, probably recognising me as well, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were just as wide as hers.

Nico noticed and started cracking up laughing, he probably put two and two together.

"I need to go, I think I'm going to be sick again" Was all she said and she ran off into the bathroom. Nico was still laughing his little arse off.

I had slept with Thalia's roommate.


	3. It's a small world

**A.N: School goes back tomorrow **

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I couldn't believe it; I had slept with Thalia's cousin! HER COUSIN! Her insanely hot cousin might I add.

Ugh!

There are just too many things going through my mind at the moment, and its not at all helping with the hangover, which I must say, is absolutely horrible, and I swear I am never even going to go near a bar again.

Anyway I wasn't exactly lying; I did need to puke again. Just as the process starts again Thalia barges in.

"What the hell, you have to eat a little bit of your dinner, to show that my roommate at least thinks I'm an average cook!" Thalia exclaimed at me "And what the hell was with you and Percy staring wide-eyed at each other than having Nico laugh his tiny arse off so hard! Because he seemed to know something I didn't, and I don't like when he knows something and I dont" "Well, I uhh... I don't exactly know how to tell you this..." "Tell me what! Annabeth Minerva Chase if you don't tell me right now what is going on I swear to all the Gods there are..." She started rambling.

"Thalia" I said but she didn't hear me over her rambling "THALIA!" "WHAT!" She screamed at me, "I was staring all wide-eyed at what did you say his name was again?" "Percy" "Okay Percy right, well he may have been the guy I slept with last night, no not maybe definitly" I told her sheepishly. She looked like she was about to explode and laugh at the exact same time.

"JACKSON!" She yelled. I was confused, who was Jackson?

The she grabbed my shirt and dragged me out of the bathroom and right back into the dining room where everybody was. They looked confused.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She yelled at Percy I was assuming. "Yes?" He replied and he looked really scared. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I just like scaring you" Something you need to know about Thalia, she loves scaring people, I don't know why, she just does. He glared at her "Anyway is it true that you slept with young Annie here?" "Don't call me Annie!" "Oh whatever, is it true?" She said with a smirk. "Yeah its true, but you got to remember I was super wasted, and none of you are to mention this okay, because if the press find out about this they will have a field day, because I usually don't do this kind of stuff" He told all of us, he looked really worried.

I was confused, what press, why would they have a field day? When I mentioned this to them they looked confused because I didn't recognise him.

"I'm an Olympic Swimmer and I have broken quite a few records, and I have never placed below a gold medal, and I'm not really a party person, I don't normally go out and get drunk, yeah I got to bars often, but I don't get absolutely wasted and go around sleeping with girls, so if you couldn't mention this, it would be really great" He told me, and then it clicked that's where I have seen him before, I saw him at the Olympics on TV, I'm not a big sports fan, but I always watch the Olympics. I ahh'd in response.

"Well this is awkward" Luke said, and I had to agree with him, I mean yeah.

"OH MY GODS! YUCK YUCK YUCK!" Thalia exclaimed, we all were extremely confused what was so disgusting?

"What is so disgusting Thalia?" Luke asked with a calm voice, Luke was amazing he knew exactly what voices to use with Thalia in absolutely every single situation.

"Annabeth rated Percy a 9-10 on the sex scale! Ew yuck, I asked for details on how my cousin is with sex! Ew yucl" She started carrying on like an absolute two year old.

"Well we could say that young Percy here really rocked your world" Nico said, "Uhh Nico I'm older than you by two years" Percy said "Well who cares" Percy just rolled his eyes at that.

"But just curious, did I rock your world Anna?" I glared at him "Beth" I nodded, "Yes you did rock my world, as much as I hate to admit it, you aren't that bad, I'm sure if you ever get married which I doubt, you are going to please your wife very much." Thalia and Nico both cracked it and just laughed for about a minute, and it looked like they laughed so hard that their stomachs hurt.

"Look Kelp Head! She has only known you for about a day, and already doubts that you will get married" Thalia said "Anyway guys, you have to at least try digest some of this, including you Annabeth while I am going to go and order some pizza and off she went to order some.

Well I could say I tried to digest some of this very badly burnt food, but it was simply impossible, and it looked like the guys were having trouble digesting it as well. But I just ended up spitting out the food.

Thalia came back in the room and was disappointed to find everyone had spat out the dinner she made for us.

"Well pizza is on the way."

The pizza came 30 minutes later, which was 10 minutes late, and the poor delivery guy had to face the wrath of Thalia.

I myself ordered Hawaiian and had the whole pizza to myself, because I seemed to be the only person on this planet that likes Hawaiian pizza. Nobody really spoke while we were eating, and I guess its from all the drama that happened tonight.

We said good-bye to Nico and Percy, but Percy looked like he really wanted to say something but he didn't. Luke ended up staying the night, and I could hear things I don't really want to describe coming from her bedroom.

What a day it had been today.


	4. Teacher dinner

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_1 week later._

I looked at the clock one more time _**2:55**_ it read, 5 minutes until class finishes, and I couldn't wait for those 5 minutes to be here. Now don't get me wrong I love class and all, but lately I have had this really bad bug, I have been constantly nauseous, and I have had a massive head-ache and all that, but I'm not going to a doctor, I refuse to be sick, finals are in a couple of months, and I need to study everyday for them.

"Okay class, that wraps up today's lesson, now Annabeth can you please stay back I need to talk to you about something" Professor Blofis announced, I was confused I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong.

"So sir, what did I do exactly, because I finished the last essay on building layouts" He laughed, "Oh Annabeth, you aren't in trouble, you see each year I invite my best student in junior year around to my apartment for dinner, I know it's a bit of an odd tradition, but that's my family." "Uh sir, I don't think I can, its just I haven't been well all week, and I wouldn't want to puke all over your dining table, and also sir I'm honoured that you think that I am your best student." He chuckled "Oh come on Annabeth, I insist" he smiled, I don't think he was going to give up, so I just nodded and followed him to his car.

XXXX

When we arrived at his apartment I couldn't help but feel a familiarity, like I had been here before I just couldn't remember.

"I'm home" Professor Blofis called out, "Now Annabeth, can you call me Paul here, I don't like being called Professor Blofis here at my home" I just nodded in response.

Then came a lady from the kitchen, "Oh good Paul you are home" She said and came over and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Oh is it that time of year when you bring your best student over, well anyway I'm Sally Blofis" She said as she held out her hand for me to shake, "I'm Annabeth Chase" "Now Annabeth have I met you before, because you honestly look familiar" I shook my head, "Well anyway dinner is ready, boys! Come on time for dinner" She called out.

So we went and sat down and came down by the look a 14 year old boy with Proff- I mean Pauls blonde hair and Sally'y blue eyes and he went straight to the food, and Sally just sighed at his manners.

"Jakob where is your brother?" Sally asked the boy, " I don't know probably having another one night stand" He snickered, I must have looked horrified, "Oh don't worry my other son doesn't normally have one night stands but last week he had one and Jakob isn't letting him live it down" Sally reassured me, now I know I had one last week, but I just get creped out about people just going around having one night stands. "Yeah, well how would you like to wake up at 2am to loud thumping and moans coming from the bedroom next to yours" Jakob defended, "Yes, well honey I had a nice long chat the next morning about bringing home girls like that.

I laughed, I mean that would have been funny.

"You know what I am just going to go and get him right now" Sally announced, and after a coupe of muffle arguments Sally came out from one of the bedrooms and she brought out a tall guy, probably around my age, his hair was messy, and I recognised it, but I couldn't remember where.

"Annabeth, this is my step-son Percy" Paul told me. I widened my eyes now it makes sense, why this place looks familiar, it was Thalia's cousins house. "Oh... hi Annabeth" He said sheepishly, "Hey Percy..." I said.

"Do you guys know each other?" Paul asked, "Uh yeah, she's Thalia's roommate, we met last week" Percy said, which was true.

"Oh ok" Paul said, Sally was studying me, I don't know why, it was like she was debating on whether she has seen me before, but I've never seen her before, that is what has confused me.

"Well Annabeth, I just love your curls, they're beautiful, the only person I have ever seen with curls like that was the back of the girls head that Percy slept with" Sally told me. My back stiffened, if she knew that would be embarrassing. I mean just thinking about it, last week I slept with Thalia's cousin, my professors step-son who is also a professional swimmer, that hasn't moved out from home yet.

Sally went wide eyed when she saw my movement. She kept shaking her head after that. Then I had that terrible feeling I've had since Sunday morning, I quickly covered my mouth and ran looking for a bathroom, and luckily the first door I opened had a toilet and I puked into it, I hated this, I had been constantly puking this entire week, and at that moment I realised my wrists and ankles had swollen over this past week.

About 10 minutes later I came out of the bathroom with everyone looking at me, "As I said Proff- I mean Paul, I haven't been feeling well at all this week I think I might go home now.

XXXX

I came inside to find Thalia with take-out on the couch, "Where have you been missy! It is way past your curfew! You better had not had another one night stand" Thalia jokes "Ha, Ha, ha" I said sarcastically, "But seriously where were you, I was hoping that you would cook me an absolute delicious meal" "My professor has this weird tradition to have his best student over for dinner once a year" I said a bit too quickly, "There is something you forgot to mention, you said it too fast, and that means you're not telling the full story" "Okay and this professor just happens to be your cousins step-dad" "Wait Paul is your professor?" "Yeah" "Oh that would have been interesting to watch"

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway if this nausea doesn't clear up in a few weeks, I'm going to the doctor" Thalia did a pretend shock face, "What?" I said, "What happened to you refusing to be sick and just saying that it's something that will pass over" I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm going to bed now, and no Green day is to come from your bedroom and 2am tonight okay" I told her, she rolled her eyes "Yes Mum!" I laughed at that.


	5. Pregnant

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_3 weeks later._

I felt really awful. I haven't been able to sleep these past few weeks; I can't keep any food down, I have been so tired it isn't even funny. Now here I am, currently at the doctor's office to see what the hell is wrong with me. Thalia brought me here this morning and I have been waiting here for 2 hours, all I can say is screw all the doctors, I mean how hard is it to stick to the appointment times?

It was at that moment I had a craving for pickles and tomato sauce. Oh my God, what is with these crazy cravings, I mentioned this to Thalia she thought about it for a few minutes then she had a look of horror on her face, but she shook it away.

When I mentioned this look of horror on her face she wouldn't budge on what she thought, she only responded with 'it was probably wrong thoughts, there is no way you are what I was thinking.

"Annabeth Chase?' The doctor called, "Come on Thals that's us", "Okay now if you could follow me please"

So we followed her into her Doctors room.

"Okay Miss Chase what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked, "Well these past few weeks I haven't been able to keep any food down, I have been really tired a lot, weird food cravings, and my wrists and ankles have swollen and well yeah that's it, hey Thals?" "Don't ask me it ain't me that is going crazy" She stated, I glared at her, "I'm not going crazy" "Whatever you say hun".

"Yeah well that is going on with me, do you have some kind of cure to cure me" The doctor though about what I said, and she looked at me with a disapproving look, "Miss Chase how late is your period?" She asked me, I looked at her strangely, "About a week why?" "Well Miss Chase all these symptoms you have presented to me are pregnancy symptoms, so if you could please have your urine into this test sample tube, we will see if my hypothesis is correct" She told me, I just stared at her if she was speaking a different language, "Woah Doc, that's a lot of big smart words you need to slow down a bit, I mean not everyone speaks like that" Thalia told the doctor, of course she would tell the doctor that. She was never to smart when it came to Science.

So I went into the little bathroom with wild thoughts, I couldn't be pregnant could I, I mean I have only had sex once, and well it was once and it was a one night stand. No its probably a false alarm. So I peed into the tube and went back into the doctors room where Thalia and the doctor were.

I handed the doctor the tube, "I will be back in a few minutes" She told us.

"Thalia you don't think I'm pregnant do you?" I asked her, she looked away, "Thalia do you?" "Listen Annabeth the first time I thought you were pregnant I just shook it away, I mean you have only had sex once, and your only 21 so I just shook away the thought" She told me with a sad look, "Wait you have already had your suspicions, and you didn't bother to tell me!" I shouted, 'Hey keep it down, there might be mental patients here that need to sleep" I face palmed, "Thals this is a doctors office, not a mental institution" She rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

At that moment the doctor walked back in smiling with test results.

"Well Miss Chase congratulations you are indeed pregnant and according to these test results you are 5 weeks along, and again congratulations" She told us, and with those words I burst out into tears, I couldn't hold them back, I mean I was only 21, that is so young to have a baby, plus I still have to finish off college, oh my god, how was I supposed to find the money for the baby, where will baby sleep, because our house is only 2 bedroom and oh my gosh, just a million thoughts were going through my head at that very moment.

"Oh my God! I am going to kill that stupid Kelp Head for not using a motherfucking condom!" Thalia screamed at the very top of her lungs.

"I take it Miss Chase that this pregnancy wasn't expected," I nodded, "well there is always the choice to terminate the baby as it is still early in the pregnancy" I shook my head so bad at that, there is no way I was going to terminate this baby, this little human being growing in my uterus, even if it was a very big surprise and a mistake, that isn't an option, and I told the doctor just that, "Well you could always go into adoption, and then you can choose the baby's parents" She told me, I shook my head at that as well, I am going to keep this baby. "Okay well I'll leave you guys to talk for 5 minutes about this situation".

"I can't believe out of all the people it would be you to become pregnant from a one night stand, I mean you are the most responsible person I know, always thinking things over and over to make sure it is the right thing. You the girl that never even had a boyfriend through High School, because you wanted to concentrate on getting into College, but hey I am not smart you and I both know that, but one thing I know is that Kelp head is way too loyal for his own good, the moment he finds out your pregnant he is going to stick by your side and never leave, but the press will definitely have a field day if they find out that Percy got a girl knocked up" Thalia assured me, as she said Thalia isn't the smartest person you will meet, but she really knows how to comfort you and knows which words to say to you when you are upset.

Thalia grabbed out her phone and started texting someone, I don't know who, but she was doing it super-fast which she usually does when she is pissed off. I could tell that she was pissed with the fact that I was pregnant and it was because of her cousin, she may be a good actor, but she can't get anything past me.

"Thalia who is exactly are you texting?" " it's no one" She assured me, "Well its best we be heading home I think" She said a bit too quick, I narrow my eyes at her, she just shrugs.

XXXX

When we get home Thalia goes and pigs out into the food straight away, the way that girl eats you would think it was her that was pregnant.

About half an hour later the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" I called out as I was closest to the door, and I wasn't completely useless yet. When I opened the door it was Percy.

"Uh not to be rude or anything but why are you here, and why are you soaking wet?" I asked him, I didn't need him here right now, I mean I just found out I was pregnant with his child today.

"Thalia said I needed to come over here right now and it was an emergency, and I was training at the pool when I saw it, and because it was an emergency I figured getting dried and changed was waste of time, so what was the emergency?" I must have looked like I was about to explode, I can't believe Thalia did this.

"THALIA! Your cousin is here! And may I ask why" I shouted out to her, "Oh Annie, I'm right here and you know why" She told me, then she narrowed her eyes at Percy and lunged at him and started wrestling him. This continued for five minutes before Percy had Thalia in a dead lock.

"No can either one of you two please tell me why the hell I am here, and why Thalia just tried to kill me?" he asked.

I didn't know how to tell him.


	6. Finding Out

**Chapter 6:**

**Percy's POV:**

I was so confused, why on earth did Thalia just try to kill me, I mean yeah we fight a lot, but just then, the look she had in her eyes, it was enough to let me know that she wanted to kill me right there and then.

Just looking at Annabeth now I can tell she is reluctant to tell me, not to mention her face went awfully pale the moment I arrived.

"Now can you please answer my question, why am I here?" Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, and Thalia was giving me her worst glare, she looked at me with absolute hatred.

"Well Percy, you see, um, I'm pregnant and the baby is sort of well, it's yours" She told me, I stared at her in shock, how could this happen? I mean I'm only 21, I can't have a baby now, not with my career and everything, and this makes everything different.

"Listen I can understand if you don't want to hel-" She was cut off by Thalia, "Oh no! He is going to help all right, and if he doesn't I will kick his ass so far, that is going to be on the other side of the world!" "Anyway no way! I'm not going to leave this kid, I grew up without a dad around and only saw him a couple of times when I was a teenager, I'm not going to leave this kid fatherless, so I'm going to be involved with this kid whether you like it or not"

Thalia smiled, "See I told you that Kelp for brains here is way too fucking loyal for his own good" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Hey I'm not that loyal" "Yes you are"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!" and with that she poked her tongue at me, Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Very mature Thals" She told her.

"So uhm, how far along are you? You know just curious, and when exactly did you find out?" I asked her, "Oh I'm only 5 weeks along, if you want to tell your family now I'm fine with it, but there is still a high chance I could miscarry, and I only just found out today, and I wasn't going to tell you today but Thals thought it would be fine to just invite you over" She sent a glare towards Thalia, "Hey well now you no longer have to face the guilt with each passing day" She told her.

"But Percy just letting you know Annabeth has 3 brothers, plus Luke who is practically another brother for her" Thalia told me with a sly smirk, shit! She had 3 brothers! Plus that Luke guy didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with, I mean yeah, he was friendly to me and all, but he didn't exactly look like the guy you want to mess with. Right now it looks like I am currently dead meat.

Then a thought came across my mind and I groaned at it.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, "Oh what fun we are going to have with the press, so can we like try to keep this pregnancy a little secret for as long as possible, and we only tell close friends and family members" "Just curious you talk about the press as if you're some stalked celebrity actor or singer, just curious why?" Annabeth asked me, "Well I'm considered one of the hottest men to walk this earth, even if I'm only an Olympic swimmer, I had to literally just sell my last house and move in with my mum because I was stalked by creepy girls that much" Annabeth looked horrified

"What's with the face Annie" Thalia said, Annabeth glared at her, "Well if that's how girls act around you, what's their reaction do you think will be to me with his kid, how much hate I'm going to get…" She started rambling with tears in her eyes, I can see what she meant, I mean she will probably be hated by so many girls, and names will probably start going around, like on how she is just some slut or whore I got knocked up, I could see it now on TV Entertainment, the breaking news of her sudden pregnancy and how its mine.

"Hey its going to be okay", I tried to comfort her, but too be honest I've never really been too good with girls, and apparently 'I'm as oblivious as a tree' when it comes to girls.

"Hey you know what, I just want to get this over and done with, but why don't we go and announce this very shocking news to our parents." I told her, she nodded, "So who do you want to tell first?" "We'll tell my Dad and Step-Mum first, because they are going to react the worst and I want to end this with an accepting family like yours" She told me, are they really going to react that bad? When I asked this Thalia responded with "Oh you don't know how much of a bad time her family can give her, but her family isn't as messed up as mine" I gulped at that.

XXXX

Annabeth knocked on the door, and on the other side I could hear shuffling of feet, and it was opened by a boy around the age of 14.

"What are you doing here Annie?" He asked, "Oh and who is this? Your boyfriend hey? Dad Annie has a boyfriend! Annie has a boyfriend" The boy shouted running back inside with the door wide open, "Uh.. who was that?" "Oh that was Bobby, one of my younger half-brothers" I nodded.

"Annabeth is that you at the door" A man shouted from within the house. "Yeah its me" A man came down the stairs and looked to be in his mid-forties. "Oh well come on in Annabeth, and Annabeth's companion?" "Uh sir its Percy sir" "Well okay, anyway well dinner will be a few hours so if you came over for that, I'm sorry you will be waiting a while." "No it okay Dad, um we actually need to tell you something and you can't tell anyone else, and yes the step-bitch and twins can listen to the announcement" I snickered at the step-bitch, "Annabeth how many times have I told you not to call Susan that" "Too many times to count" "Well you two can go into the living room and we will listen to this big announcement"

"Come on the living room is this way" Annabeth lead me into a decent looking living room a few minutes later Annabeth's Dad came in with a pretty looking Asian woman, Bobby and another boy that looked exactly like him.

"So honey, what's this big announcement that you need to tel-" He was interrupted by Annabeth's other brother, "No fucking way! It-" "Mathew James Chase do not swear!" Annabeth's step-mum yelled at the boy who was supposedly Mathew, "Mum you do not understand this is fucking Percy Jackson he is one of the Worlds fastest swimmers right now, and he has broken heaps of world records! And-" "Uhm I've only broken two…" "Who cares, what are you doing here at _our _house?" "Well that's all got to with the big announcement"

Annabeth looked really troubled, I could tell she knew that her families reaction was going to be bad.

"So what is it?" Bobby said, "Well I'm sort of pregnant.." She said, and that was when Mr. Chase went ballistic, "YOU'RE WHAT! WHO IS THE FATHER! ANNABETH I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN THIS!" Mr. Chase shouted, and she was right her family did have a bad reaction everyone was yelling and shouting about this.

"Guys! GUYS!" Annabeth shouted, everyone stopped and looked at her, "Guys I'm only 5 weeks along and well Percy here is the father, and let me tell you this baby was definitely not expected, and we had a one night stand, well I guess now its more than a one night stand which was supposed to have no strings attached, so yeah now we're leaving right now" Annabeth told them with tears rolling down her face by the way her family reacted.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"I knew that wouldn't go well, I just knew it wouldn't, now can you please tell me how you think you're parents are going to react, and please tell me its not going to be like that." She told me. I thought about it, there was no way my Mum would react like that, yeah she'll be disappointed but she won't go on shouting and yelling, she'll be supportive I mean my Mum was like 21 or 22 when she had me, so she'll know what to do, I told Annabeth this to reassure her, and she just nodded, "Now lets go let my family know of this wonderful, but shocking news" I said in a cheerful voice, she laughed.

XXXX

"So what brings you here Annabeth, its Annabeth isn't it?" Sally said, "Well remember how we sort of had a one night stand?" "Yes I remember, and I remember that Percy's brother is never going to let him live it down" She said, "Well Annabeth is actually pregnant, 5 weeks to be exact, wait it is 5 weeks isn't it?" I said, she nodded, "Yeah 5 weeks along." Mum just stared at us for a few minutes.

"Oh my God what have you gotten yourselves into, well at least I know that your pregnancy won't be like mine" Sally assured Annabeth, "What do you mean by that Sally?" "I mean, at least when you told Percy he didn't run off scared by the fact that he was going to be a Dad so young" She told her. "But I can say I'm definitely disappointed, I mean a young pregnancy can be pretty hard, but trust me, you will not regret it, because I don't regret Percy one little bit." She told her, Annabeth smiled at that, and I must say this is the first time, I have actually seen her smile when she is sober, because I'm pretty sure the last time I saw her smile was from the drunken night that got us into this entire situation, and might I add she has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Anyway Annabeth, would you like to stay for dinner it should be ready soon" Paul asked her, "Oh no, that's fine, I best be getting home anyway, to let Thalia know on how all this went" She said and she left.

A few more minutes passed before anyone spoke up.

"I can't believe you Percy Jackson got a girl knocked up, I mean when I tell my friends th-" Jakob was cut off by me, "No Jakob! You cannot tell anyone this at school, because they will tell their friends and I don't want Annabeth to have paparazzi at her front door step within a few minutes, no, we're going to keep this a big secret, and we are going to try not tell any of the press this, because I want Annabeth's life to stay as normal as possible while it can, you go that" he nodded slowly, so I went up to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "I said have you got that" "Yes I've got it now put me down" "All right"

"I can't believe it" Mum said after a couple of minutes, "What do you mean you can't believe it?" "What I mean is that my baby boy is going to be a father, and I'm going to be a Grandmother, and I don't want to be a Grandma yet. I'm not even 45 and I'm going to be a Grandma" She told me, I just smiled; I am going to be a dad.


	7. Baby Shopping

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth's POV:**

_3 months later_

Ever since the announcement to our families of the baby, things have settled down. My Dad finally has calmed down from the whole surprise pregnancy thing. Sally is just super excited about being a Grandma, she was concerned for the reason why she was a Grandma, but that all passed over within the hour of telling her.

Also another positive is that the press haven't found out yet, which means the very few people that know haven't gone blabbing to the world that Percy Jackson got some chick knocked up, and we're hoping that it stays this way for as long as possible

I'm now standing in front of my full size mirror standing to the size looking at my stomach, I had a tiny bump and I pouted, I didn't think I would be showing just yet, but I read online sometimes first-time mothers show early. I couldn't believe it, I'm 4 months pregnant. Over the time Percy and I have gotten closer, but not romantically more like best friends expecting a baby.

"What's with the pouting Annie?" Thalia said from my door, I looked at her and pointed towards my stomach, she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm starting to show, and I don't want to show yet" "You can barely tell Annabeth, if I just glimpsed at you for a second, I wouldn't think you're pregnant, so stop worrying your tiny little arse off because you have the tiniest baby bump in the world, the baby bump that only you would notice" "Fine whatever, but I don't want people to know just yet" "Well obviously neither do I, I want to go outside to go shopping without being mobbed by millions of photographers" I rolled my eyes, but honestly I didn't want that either, I just wanted a normal life, but I had that away when I drunkenly slept with the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Anyway, so what's happening when it comes to living arrangements?" I shrugged, but secretly I had been designing a house for Percy, Baby and I to live in, with 5 bedrooms, each room having a bathroom, two of those bedrooms are master suites, that way both Percy and I have a master suite each, and it's always good to have extra rooms.

"Anyway, I came up here to tell you that Kelp Head is here, most likely going to talk baby shit with you, that's like the only thing you talk about these days" "Well for your information Pinecone Face, Baby is something that is very big and important in our lives right now, so I think we have an excuse for talking about it" A deep voice came from behind Thalia, which made her jump, and Percy came into the room.

"So anyway what are you two fussing about in here, because I'm pretty sure it doesn't take very long to fetch someone from their bedroom" He told us.

I smiled.

"So Percy, what are you doing here anyway I didn't think I called you" "No you didn't I wanted to know how your blueprints were going for the house, because the builder wan-" he was cut off by Thalia, "WAIT! What do you mean blueprints for the fucking house!" "So I'm guessing you didn't tell her Wise girl" I smiled we came up with the nicknames for each other a couple of months ago, and my nickname for him was Seaweed Brain, I shook my head in answer for his question.

"Thals, I'm designing a house that Percy, baby and I are going to be all able to live in…" As I went into details she just nodded, she knew that I would most likely move out because of Baby, but I guess she only just realized now how real it is that I am pregnant and the fact that it is her cousins.

"Anyway, yes Percy they are done, just let me find them" I told him and went around my room looking amongst all the blueprints trying to find them , I found them after rummaging quite a bit, I handed them over to him.

"Is this all you wanted?" I asked, "Oh yeah, I want to go baby shopping and all that crap, you know looking at cribs, and just remember we can get anything no matter what price, because you know swimming in the Olympics and winning Gold medals gets you pretty good pay" I laughed at that, I guess that would be a pretty good advantage, I guess these are the perks of sleeping with an Olympic champion.

"So you want to go baby shop for baby" "Yes Percy, I would love to go baby shop for baby.

XXXX

We were walking through the shops when Percy put an arm around my shoulder and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach, I've felt this feeling before, and I'm not exactly particularly fond of it.

Percy was wearing a beanie and trying to keep his face down, we walked past a paint store, and I stopped to look at it.

"Hey Wise girl, what are you doing" he asked when he realized I had stopped.

"We should look at paint colours for the house" I told him he looked at me in confusion, "Annabeth this is a paint store, as in a store you use on a painting thing and paint on it, not house paint" "But we could always see the colours, because you never know when you might come across a colour you like" "Whatever.."

So I walked into the store followed by Percy, we went down some isles, and I came across a really intense grey that reminded me of the colour of my eyes.

"Hello how can I help you" I jumped at the voice, I turned around to find a pale girl, with amazing green eyes (not as amazing as Percy's) and red frizzy hair.

"uhmm, well I really like this grey whats it called?" "Uhm grey?"

I was annoyed, "I mean, like there is hot pink and baby pink and stuff, what grey is this?" "Oh sorry I don't know"

I looked at her awkwardly, "Oh there you are Wise Girl, I've been looking all over for you" Percy came running in, the store girl looked at Percy for a second, before she started batting her eyelashes at him, "Oh hi, I'm Rachel and you are?" the store girl, supposedly Rachel said.

"Uh, I'm Percy-" "Anyway Percy here is my number call me" She told him and gave him a card using the call me gesture with her hands.

I think I must have looked as angry as I felt, because the moment Rachel left to go and help some other customers Percy asked me "Hey Wise girl are you alright, you look kind of angry" "Don't worry about it, anyway let's get out of here, never come back again, and we should go baby shopping our original purpose to come to the shops" I said quickly, I could tell Percy was confused as to why we were leaving so suddenly, because I was the one that insisted to come here, now I'm trying to get out of here desperately. I heard Percy mutter 'mood swings'.

The baby shop was a few blocks down from the art store, we went in, and Percy grabbed my hand, I blushed at that, and dragged me towards the crib section.

"Hey I was here a couple weeks back, and I saw this crib, and I thought it was really amazing, but I thought that you need to approve of the crib we get, because if I get the wrong crib, I have a feeling I would be dead meat" I laughed at that.

I had a look at the crib he was pointing at, and I just stopped and admired it, it was a great crib, it looked nice, it was easily adjustable, it was perfect, it was expensive, but I'm pretty sure Percy could take care of that little problem.

"This is perfect Percy, it really is" I told him, and as I said it his face lit up with joy, probably because I finally approved on something that he thought was good, because lets just say, we tend to have _very _different opinions on things.

He put his arm on my shoulder again, "Okay so you think this is the crib?" "Yes, I definitely think this is the crib to get her" he stared at me, "What?" "You said her, I think its going to be a him, not a her" He said in a tone that meant no arguments further, but I wasn't going to give up there.

"It is going to be a her, I am carrying this child, and it's a her, not a him, I am definitely sure about this" He narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything further.

"Come on, I'll tell them I want this crib and then we'll go back to your house." Percy said

XXXX

We walked in to find Luke on top of Thalia making out on the couch.

"Oh my Gods Thalia! If you're going to do that, please do it in your bedroom or even at his fucking house?" I screamed after I covered my eyes from the horrible view.

"Okay you can open your eyes now Annie" Thalia assured me, when I opened my eyes I saw Thalia and Luke blushing very deeply.

"Anyway how was baby shopping?" Thalia said, "It was good Percy somehow found the perfect crib, it was just perfect and-" "Uh no offense Annabeth, but how do you know if a crib is perfect, I mean its just a crib, not anything else" Luke said, "You know what when you're expecting a baby, you will know what I mean when I say I found the perfect crib" he shrugged. When I turned around I saw Percy looking at the number that Rachel gave him.

"Are you seriously thinking about calling her" I spat at him, he looked at me in shock.

"Uh yeah, what if I was thinking of calling her, what is wrong with that, I mean she seemed pretty cool, and anyway it's not like we're dating or anything" He told me, I then realized the sense in what he said, because in fact we weren't dating, we were just expecting a baby.

I had tears in my eyes, I seriously hated these hormones.

His face softened "Hey Wise Girl, you do realize that I wasn't actually going to call her" He told me in a calm voice, "Oh you weren't?" "No I wasn't you know how I'm ADHD I was looking at these colours all over the card see" He showed me the card which had different splotches of coloured paint all over it, all the different colours were splotched together.

"You see Seaweed Brain, this is why I call you Seaweed Brain you can distracted by the simplest of colours" I told him in a joking and I ruffled his hair all over the place, he laughed.

Thalia turned on the TV and it was straight onto the news and it was a Gossip news reporter. She groaned, I knew how much she hated gossip reports and stuff like, as she says, they are completely useless and stupid, also why would you want to know about some celebrities life.

"And today Ladies and Gentlemen Percy Jackson was sighted with a blonde girl in _Babies and Things_ here today with his arm around her shoulders, has Americas fastest swimmer found a girl, and if so, why was he here shopping at _Babies and Things_? We'll be right here this time tomorrow with hopeful answers to why he was at this shop" And the reporter trailed on to other news.

"How were we noticed you were wearing a beanie which covers your hair, and you kept your face down nearly the entire time, and who took that photo-" I was cut off by Percy "Annabeth this was bound to happen sooner or later, you and I both know that, anyway anybody that was in that store could have taken that photo, but for the next few days, try not to be seen, I'm not going to go to my mums house, because I'm the next target and everyone will be trying to catch a glimpse of me and try to get answers" He told us, with quite a sad look, and I knew why, it was because I have most likely lost all my privacy, thanks to that one person who took the photo.


	8. The Press

Chapter 8

Percy's POV:

This really sucked.

Someone leaked to the news reporters that Annabeth lived here, and we were cooped up in their tiny house, due to the reporters all over her lawn. I walked over to Annabeth and looked over her shoulder and saw her designing a baby's bedroom.

I couldn't lie; the design looked really good.

"You know, I think you should be a combined interior decorator and architect because you seriously have some talent.

"Thanks, Percy, but I don't think I could handle the pressure of being both; I mean, my love lies in Architecture, and interior design is... just a hobby for me, you could say."

She went back to working on the design, and I noticed that as she concentrated, she scrunched her eyebrows together and stuck her tongue out just the tiniest bit.

I smiled. I started finding these little things about her quite interesting. One thing I noticed is that she doesn't care about celebrity status. That, I learned the night that started this whole drama, as I was the one that had to approach her and flirt, as she didn't seem very interested at any guys in the bar. She didn't seemed fazed by it, although after a few more boos, she came around to my flirting, and then we landed in my bedroom.

I've been thinking about this for a while, whether to ask her out. I've been slowly making moves with the occasional arm around the shoulder and stuff like that. But I've been trying to decide also how I would do it. Oh, man, I sound like a guy who's really nervous about how he's going to propose to his girlfriend.

Thalia came running into the room with her hair all messed up.

"I'm finally home. I was trying to be smart and shit on trying to figure out a plan like a fucking spy or whatever and get in secretly, but after five minutes I decided to just fuck the idea of doing that, and just to let you know, that fucking gossip show needs to get a life, because I want my fucking privacy, she ranted."You know what, I'm going to go and give them a piece of my mind," Thalia said.

"Thalia, I don't thin—"

"I don't care what you fucking think, Kelp Head, I'm going to go and do it."

Thalia ran up to the door. We all followed and watched her we were at a distance where the reporters couldn't tell you were there, but we could still hear what was going on

"Ms., Ms., what is the report for Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase in the baby store?"

"Is Percy Jackson in there right now?"

"How do you know Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson?"

"ALL RIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BLABBERING MOUTHS!" Thalia shouted over everyone, but they just kept on asking questions, after many times to which Thalia shouted over them they finally became quite.

"All right good. Now, you want to know why they were near a shop. It was because Annabeth is indeed pregnant. Now you know, so you can fuck off. All of you.

Every one of the reporters just sat there with looks on their faces, a very obvious one which all paparazzi wear: _We need more information._

"So, you little bitches, I will call the cops if you don't get out of here in 20 seconds, and I've got my phone right here, so fuck off unless you want to be in a fucking cell. With that, most of the reporters left. They didn't want cops to come into this, most likely having dealt with them before. Still, a couple of stubborn ones stayed behind. Thalia didn't do as she threatened; instead, she went on to physically attack the couple of reporters still there.

I saw Annabeth roll her eyes at Thalia's way of handing things.

When she came back inside from handing the reporters, she was smirking.

"You see, guys, it actually isn't that hard to handle these reporter guys, you just need to let them know that they can't constantly hang around my house because they wanted to find out why some guy was at a certain shop.

"Thals, you need to realize that not everything needs to be sorted out by violence, Annabeth said

"Well, with those fucktards, you actually do, Annie.

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I was starting to wonder whether Annabeth will realize that Thalia and Luke were never going to stop calling her Annie.

"I need to go sleep this off, and if you're wondering, Annabeth, no, not with Luke. My natural sleep, where my, body gets rest and shit like that." With that, Thalia stalked off into her bedroom.

"Does she realize that it's only five PM?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes she actually does this. You know, get into a fight, then sleep for nearly a whole day."

I smiled.I loved how Annabeth knows so much about Thalia. She knew her the back of her hand. It was another one of her qualities that I was really starting to like.

I thought for a second and wondered if I should do it or not, but something just came across my mind, Fuck it.

"Hey, Wise Girl.

"Yeah?"

"I was, uhm, wondering, if you would, uhm..."

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, I would love to go on a date with you."

I smiled.

"Wait, how did you know I was asking you out?"

"Percy, you were rubbing the back of your tend to do that when you're nervous. Besides, you were stuttering. Usually, when a guy is nervous like that, it's because he is asking a girl on a date."

"Jeez, Annabeth; you know, I'm starting to think that you are way too freaking smart for your own good."

She just smirked in response.

"You know what? Tonight we are going to go to an extremely fancy restaurant, my pay, no arguing there, and it is going to be romantic and all that shit, you're going to love it, and, well... yeah," I told her in my matter-of-fact voice.

She smiled. "All right, Mr. Jackson, I'll give you an hour to be ready, and then we'll leave for this extremely fancy restaurant," she said with a fake British accent.

"I'll be ready, milady" I replied

XXXX

I had borrowed some clothes from Luke, and luckily he was around my size. I had to wait in the living room, with a blindfold over my eyes, because, according to Thalia, I wasn't allowed to see Annabeth until she was ready.

"Hey, Kelp Head take the blindfold off; she's ready," I heard Thalia say.

I did as she said and all I could manage to do was let my jaw drop. Annabeth looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a simple grey dress down to her knees, with a slit on her side/

"Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain; you'll catch flies."

I closed my mouth at that."Annabeth, you look... just... absolutely stunning and beautiful, and just, well... amazing."

She smiled. "Thanks, Percy; that really means a lot."

"Well, lovebirds, go to the restaurant, and no curfew, but if you're going to have sex, just, you know, keep it down."

"Thals, we're not going to have sex."

"Whatever you say, Annie."

"Hey, come on, I've got this really fancy restaurant in mind..."

XXXX

"Percy, this restaurant is amazing, extremely expensive, and almost impossible to get into; how on earth could you have gotten a reservation in under an hour?"

"You see, Wise Girl, I am me. When I told them I wanted a reservation here, they wrote me down straight away. I guess being famous really does have its up and downs."

XXXX

The date went fantastically. I didn't know much stuff about her I learned a lot of things about her. To be honest, I was surprised that her last boyfriend of two years actually cheated on her. I couldn't understand why someone would do that to her. She is was the most amazing person I'd ever met.

I didn't think it was possible to like someone this much in this tiny time span but apparently it is.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later," Annabeth said.

"Hey, Wise Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean, you know, we are officially dating or something?"

"Yeah, it does, and you know what? I had a lot of fun tonight. I would love to go out again sometime. I mean it's been a while since I really had this much fun."

"You know what, Wise Girl, me too. I had a lot of fun tonight as well, so I guess I'll see you later."

Yeah, see you later, Percy."

She stood on her tiptoes and pecked me lightly on the lips; I deepened the kiss, and from that we landed in the bedroom, and I really hope we weren't as loud as I thought we were that night.

**A.N: Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a month, it's just I now have a part time job and there are piles of assessments I have to complete.**

**Anyway till next time**

**ConverseAthena**


End file.
